My hell of a life
by AlphaWolfJess
Summary: My life as a test subject
1. Chapter 1

04/01/2012

Running…..that's all I've been doing since I left that damn place. And I'm glad I did but I'm not happy leaving everyone behind. My name? I don't have one but the people who created me called me number 13, the reason? Simple, I'm the 13th person _they_ took in and experimented on. My place of birth is a lab in the middle of nowhere with only scientists who are interested in mutation and combining DNA.

The other 12 people who I've lived with for the last 16 years of my life are my "friends". And each of us have an animal mixed with our DNA giving us that animals senses and abilities. Mine is the wolf. My fur color is red and black and my wolf age is two years. In many ways I'm glad I was experimented on, the first of many is that the scientists made me into a prodigy that can do anything without giving any effort.

The way the lab works is the people take babies about a month old and train them and experiment on them making them into weapons and brainwashing them into war and breaking their freewill and making them forget everything about themselves and the fact that they're only human. The people couldn't make me do that not in a million years. I'm the only one who still has freewill.

Going back to the name part I mentioned earlier, the way the people name us is by giving us numbers and they use those numbers to single us out from the others for example, if you're the weakest your number 1 and if you're the strongest your number 13. I bet you already guessed I'm the strongest because I'm able to handle every single animals DNA within my body and black blood to add to the list. Black blood is a special type of blood that only a certain number of people can have without killing themselves.

I ran away to try to find my parents and where I belong hoping that I will find my family before the people do and drag me back and break me down to the point of death. Death, that's a fun word to say when it doesn't mean anything to a person that has lost all sanity and everything in their life.

As I keep running faster and faster I find a forest and a think one at that, thick enough for me to hide for the night until morning. I turn into a wolf form and find a place to sleep making sure I blend in with my surroundings before I fall into a deep slumber that is well over due.


	2. Chapter 2

04/10/2012

Chapter 2

I bet your wondering about my life and what happened in it to make me want to run away from my so called home. Let me tell you now, that place wasn't home never has never will, let me start at the beginning; when I was first taken to the lab.

I was about 3 months old when I was taken from my parents by these people who said, "We need your kid to be able to save the human race" or something along those lines. My parents weren't about to give me up either in fact they put up a good fight before the guys took me and that was the day my life changed forever.

They took 12 other kids and they raised all 13 of us together as babies into fighting machines. Day by day testing us to see if our animal forms are accustomed to our human bodies. I lost all my sanity in those 16 years of living in the lab, the only person keeping me alive was my good friend who acted like my twin his name that the people gave him was number 9.

Number 9's human name was Jesse his animal form was a rare golden tiger and it took him a while to get use to all the problems that came with the tiger form infused with our own DNA, here are some examples of the problems. Problem 1: lockdown- we all had to be in steel cages while our animal baby forms took their toll on all of us mine was the worst. Problem 2: instincts- all of us had these stupid animal instincts that our bodies always went by no matter what. Problem 3: spring time- a.k.a the mating season- every spring we had to be locked up because of the hormones that our animal forms gave off mostly the girls, strike that all girls had to be locked up in a safe place away from the boys.

It became a major problem every year and everyone hated it and I mean everyone, I feel sorry for the people who had to move all 13 of us into steel cages just so that we won't mate and ruin the whole experiment and the whole reason of taking all 13 of us from our homes and families.

My human name is Shizuka Orihara-Heiwajima-Tsukyomi but the people wanted to change that and make it into a number like everyone else's names were changed. Believe it or not I'm the youngest of all 13 and the strongest in both body and mind, which lead me to be the perfect candidate for the fusion.

The fusion is where one of the 13 is chosen to have every single animal's DNA within them and I fit that role perfectly usually the leader is older then the others but since I'm younger it throws everything off from the tradition of the older being the candidate for the fusion.

The other 12 people I grew up with are Lavi, Allen, Rose, Jake, Celty, Edward, Alphonse, Kiba, Matthew, Nick, and Roxel.

Lavi is number 1 his animal form is a spider monkey and I think it fits him so well because he's always messing around with the people in charge of us and getting into trouble because of it I also had a bit of a crush on him. His personality is fun loving, stupid, hyperactive, lazy, loyal, a glutton, and sweet. His likes are sleeping, hiding from the people, and playing tricks on everyone. He has reddish-black hair, emerald eyes, and a scar on his left eye that looks like the devil himself clawed his face. Just looking at his face makes my skin crawl in a scary way not that I'm saying he's scary or anything. He always wears black and blue no matter what, his outfit consists of a blue shirt, black outlined fingerless gloves with blue color mixing in the black, black jeans, and bluish-black vans.

Allen is number 2 of the group and his animal form is a albino deer, I think its cute but he hates it, his personality is funny, kind hearted, always putting people before him and the list goes on. He likes to eat, read, write poems, and help others. I think of him as a brother that I can always go to when I need help. Like I said earlier he is an albino with a weird black mark on his cheek that looks like an X. It's on his left cheek and it looks faded and barely noticeable. His eyes are a bright amber red color that has the look of a broken little boy that suffered so much throughout his life and you can tell just by looking in his eyes. He wears old style clothing like 19th century clothing for boys.

Rose is number 3 of the group she's a scarlet macaw. Her likes are to read, troll people, eat mess with people for fun, write manga, have a big ego and say she's awesome when she's not, and wears make-up. Her personality is twisted in many ways and she will mess with your head. She has golden blond hair and baby blue eyes that make her look so innocent but don't let that fool you, she's a demon. A DEMON I SAY. She wears bright and I mean bright clothing like neon colors and she would yell "IMA RAINBOW" all the time especially when she wears tie-dye. She grins like the cat from "Alice in Wonderland" it's kind of creepy and I hate it.

Jake is number 4 of the group he is a brown hare, everyone confuses him for a bunny and he gets so mad every time. He likes to mess joke with everyone, race the 12 of us the only one who can beat him is yours truly. He has shaggy sandy brown hair that goes down to his neck, at times he looks like a girl from behind. He likes loose baggy clothing in any color but bright like neon bright. He has black eyes that hide a shameful past he tries to hide it by being a joker and making everyone laugh in someway. I think I'm the only one who can see what lies behind his eyes. He was the last one to be brought to the lab and I got interested in him imminently.

Celty is number 5 of the group she is a black Texas Walker Horse. She has black hair that goes down to her knees and she has gray eyes and nobody knows why her eyes are gray we just guess it was an experiment gone wrong. She likes to stay quiet and only talk when needed to, she's mute but she can talk she just chooses not to most of the time. When the people ask her to talk she never does but when she's around me and the others she talks. She wears an all black leather jumpsuit and to me she looks like a floating head when she wears the leather jumpsuit.

Edward is number 6 of the group he has brownish blond hair and his eyes are the color of a lions mane and they have a fierce fire burning in them letting people know he doesn't mess around. He's an orange cat and a short one at that. He hates being called anything that means short or small and rants about how he'll grow taller then everyone in the group. He has a younger brother who is a cat like Edward but with a different coat color. He is very protective of his younger brother and hates his parents for giving them up to the people when they were babies.

Alphonse is number 7 of the group he is a white cat with black patch or spot on his body the biggest patch or spot is on his right eye. He has light chocolate brown hair and light brown eyes to match. Alphonse is Edwards's younger brother and he's much sweeter then Edward ever is. Alphonse is like Edwards conscience even thought he's younger he keeps Edward from doing something he'll regret dearly. His personality is sweet, kind, caring, and protective of the people dear to him. He likes to hide stray animals in his room mostly cats, when Ed finds animals in his room they fight about it in the funniest way. He wears a blue shirt, red unzipped jacket, blue jeans, and tennis shoes.

Kiba is number 8 of the group he is a brown bear. Kiba is a bit of a loner and keeps his distance from everyone and everything but over the years of living with him he's opened up to me more than everyone else because of our pasts. Kiba wears a gray jacket without a hood and the sleeves rolled up with a gray short-sleeved shirt and light blue jeans with black tennis shoes. He has black and red hair mixed and I think it looks cool and much better then my hair color and personality. I don't really know much of his personality because he doesn't show much of his personality other than his loner look. He usually hides away and rarely talks to anyone or shows any emotion other then a straight face.

Matthew is number 9 of the group he is a polar bear. He is a soft-spoken platinum-blond boy with blue-violet eyes who carries a stuffed polar bear everywhere with him. And he gets scared easily, and I mean it too. He gets spooked so easily that when you just tap him on the shoulder he screams like a girl. He wears a fluffy tan jacket, tan jeans, goggles for skiing, and a sweet smile on his innocent face. He likes to eat sweets and drink flavored milk. His personality is kind hearted, little brother like, and sweet.

Nick is number 10 of the group is a brown bore. He is very temperamental all the time even when he doesn't mean to be. He wears a white fur coat and has black and white hair, the top part is black and the bottom is white. He has silver eyes and always wears id tags with his number on them no matter where he went he always had them on. He likes to act like the king of everything and everyone like an alpha, which leads Nick and me to fighting all the time like cats and dogs. He likes to fight, make an argument with everyone, and act cool. His personality is a scared little boy who acts tough but he can't keep it in when he knows he's alone.

And Roxal is number 11 of the group he is a lion. He dyed his hair a bloody red to make it appear red in his animal forms mane and coat color, he thinks it's cool but it looks kinda weird to me. He has this annoying catchphrase that he always says. He says it so much that I can repeat it perfectly, it goes like "I rock ya'll suck". I swear he's so annoying at times that I wanna kill him all the time; even though he's the same age as me he's still a pain to be around. He wears anything that's the color as his hair and hates anything that isn't blood red. His personality is prideful; full of himself and the list goes on. He likes to make sure everyone knows he's in the room, what he wants and when he wants it, and how he wants things done.

Number 9 or "Jesse" as I call him is the rare golden tiger. The weird thing is his hair color is sky blue. Sky blue of all colors, even though he's a golden tiger his hair color is different from his fur color and I don't really know why and he doesn't know either which I think is a little weird but oh well. Jesse is like my twin with a fun personality and aura around him that makes him fun to be around. He has a southern accent that makes him sound funny and loveable at times; it makes me smile just thinking about it. He likes to make people laugh or smile and won't stop until he does and I love him for that. We are inseparable in fact our rooms connect together so we can go into each other's room and we comfort each other when something is wrong. He wears a light blue vest with a white undershirt and a wolf necklace to show how much he loves the wolf and he got me a tiger necklace that I wear everyday. Other than the necklace he wears black jeans and black shoes.


End file.
